The Legend of Hilda: Her Wish
by GerudoSpirit
Summary: Overcome with guilt for her actions, Hilda makes a wish on the Triforce to erase her ancestor's mistakes and her own.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Hilda: Her Wish**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sunlight broke through dark clouds, illuminating the ruins of the once desolate Sacred realm. The howling winds had ceased. A solemn hush had fallen over the realm, only interrupted once or twice by Princess Hilda's muttered prayers of praise.

She held her staff with a rigid grip and her cheeks glistened with tears. The slate that had once been a memorial to the Triforce was no more. She had lost count of the times she'd spent praying in front of that slate - praying her plan would succeed.

Ravio stood a few paces behind her. She kept her back to him, not wanting him to see her cry again.

"I think even Sheerow here is happy that Lorule's Triforce has returned to us. I always knew animals could sense change, whether good or bad." Ravio said, breaking the silence. Hilda didn't have to look at him to tell he was smiling.

They both stared up at the recreated Triforce, in awe. It's restoration would mean a fresh start for Lorule – a bright new world, after generations of decay. The golden treasure was the foundation of their world. Without it, Lorule would wither and die.

"Hilda...er...I mean Your Highness?" Ravio asked with concern in his voice. She could hear his footsteps growing closer, until he was standing next to her.

"Forgive me, Ravio. I shouldn't be crying." She wiped a gloved hand against each cheek.

"No, no. It's understandable. Your dream for Lorule has come true at last." Ravio's smile was genuine and reassuring.

"But don't you see? I don't deserve any of this. And while I only desired the best for my kingdom, it doesn't excuse what I did. I don't understand how Zelda could forgive me. I just wish I could thank her for what she has done, face to face..."

"Your highness, I know how much you love your kingdom. And just between you and me, I'm willing to bet all my rupees that you have cared more for Lorule than anyone before you." Ravio winked and motioned to a large burlap sack he'd been sitting next to earlier. It was bursting at the seems. "That is what I admire about you, and I'm sure Princess Zelda felt the same.

"It could have turned out worse..." Hilda said in a low voice, almost to herself.

"What do you mean?"

Hilda hesitated, as if what was on her mind was far too frightening for her to say aloud, perhaps even too painful to think about. Finally, she let out a long sigh. "What would have happened to me if you hadn't come to stop me?" Hilda spoke in a slow, even tone.

"Hey, lets's not think like that. Just focus on the present. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."

"To think I almost succeeded." Hilda shook her head, reeling in shame. "But then I saw that Yuga couldn't seem to overpower Link as we had planned. I intervened, demanding the Triforce of Power from him, prepared to fight Link myself. But he turned on me. It was so sudden..."

"To be honest with you, Your Highness...I never trusted him."

Hilda flinched, hoping Ravio wouldn't scold her for her poor judgment. She waited, but he said nothing more. Hilda opened her mouth to speak, but found she couldn't begin to explain her actions or her judgment.

"He's dead." Hilda finally stated, trying to conceal any emotion her words might hold.

"Good riddance..." Ravio let loose a derisive huff.

"They say 'without a strong, righteous mind, you cannot control the power of the goddesses.'" Hilda said, looking up at the Triforce again. She'd spent many hours researching the other word's Triforce. She could almost quote those ancient tomes verbatim. Hilda wanted to kick herself now for not heeding the words of that particular passage. But there had been Yuga, who had charmed his way around any second thoughts or reservations she might have had back then.

Feeling angry and bitter over her trusted attendant's betrayal wouldn't help her now. She was far too grateful and humbled by Link and Princess Zelda's kindness. Hilda knew it was pity that had prompted Link and Zelda to wish for a new Triforce for Lorule. Yet, she couldn't help but feel as though all her immoral plotting with Yuga had made this outcome possible. Without knowledge of Hyrule and their Triforce, none of this could have happened. There was a bitter truth about it that burned inside of her.

"Ravio?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks..."

"No need to thank me. It was Link who saved the day, after all." Ravio grinned.

"Still...I'm thankful you came back..." It was true she was grateful, but just a short while ago she was furious with him. Giving up on her plan was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do.

The two continued to gaze up at the Triforce. Hilda didn't want to leave; didn't want to let the new creation out of her sight. She would never forget its radiance glowing upon her face as it had reassembled itself in mid air. It had left her breathless. The Triforce was making its descent before them now. Soon it would rest where the slate had been.

"What do you think each piece of this Triforce represents?" Ravio asked.

"Lorule has been without its Triforce for so long, I'm afraid that information is lost..." Hilda fell silent again.

"Now that our Triforce has returned to us, what will we do? Do you think the wars will start again?" She looked at him as if looking for some encouraging words.

"Your Highness." Ravio hesitated. "Let's take one day at a time, ok?"

She hung her head as she walked down the crumbling stone pathway in a slow gait. She took one last glance back at the Triforce, biting her lower lip. Holding a gloved hand to her chest, she continued down the path. Ravio followed close behind.

Returning to the throne room, they discovered that the castle had returned to its normal state. It was no longer a nightmarish deathtrap transformed by Yuga's magic to test the Hero of Hyrule's courage. But even then, the castle's atmosphere had a forlorn air about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Their Triforce had been restored, at last. She'd hoped all her worries would cease – but she was wrong. The return of their Triforce just brought on new uncertainties for her kingdom.

Ravio promised to return the next day to resume his duties. Hilda watched him disappear down the path towards his home, before closing the large castle doors. Looking around her foyer, a feeling of isolation swept over her. It wasn't the first time she'd been the only one in the castle, but her sense of being alone had never been felt more acutely. She tried to shrug it off. Her servants would surely come back now, wouldn't they? She knew there was the possibility that they might continue in their immoral deeds and never return to her.

Her dreams that night were filled with masked individuals. They'd remove their masks only to reveal twisted, inhuman faces. Their lips curled into malicious smiles, their dead eyes leering down at her. One of them reached out for her, digging its fingernails into her flesh.

Hilda woke with a start. Unable to fall asleep again, her thoughts returned to her kingdom. Among her concerns were the chasms. They were still present, making travel almost impossible. The only way was by magical means. Even sections in the foundation of her castle had long fallen into the abyss. She'd been living on a prayer so to speak. Hilda wasn't under any delusion that these chasms would come together overnight, or any time soon. Even with the Triforce, it would take many generations to heal the land. She wouldn't live to see her kingdom whole, as she so longed to see.

To fix Lorule's problems would be an insurmountable task. She didn't even know where to begin. She'd never known any different, having been born into this unfortunate situation. It seemed that finding beauty for her kingdom was unobtainable. Even the word 'beauty' tore at something inside her now, like a bad memory. Hilda rolled to her side, staring into the darkness of her chambers. Beauty, she had recently learned, wasn't to be trusted. Beauty was treacherous, right?

**oOo**

"You know...Lorule is still in need of a hero. Should trouble arise..."

Ravio fidgeted with his scarf. Hilda hated putting him on the spot. He had already confessed to being a coward at heart, although she secretly hoped he'd come around. He was looking at her with concern and she knew why. She was sure he could see the dark circles under her eyes.

Hilda glanced away in shame. Her desk was a disaster. Her eyes glazed over, already feeling exhausted by the thought of organizing it.

"You don't look so good, Your Highness. I think you should lie down for a while." His green eyes met hers, earnestly. They reminded her of rupees. She thought it fitting, since Ravio had confessed to making a small fortune off Link by selling and renting him weapons.

"I'm fine. I don't want you to worry about me anymore. You've already done so much."

"I remain unconvinced. I think I know whats bothering you. You really are wise and kind, Hilda. I wish you'd realize that. You were desperate and you were tricked."

Hilda didn't know how to respond. She'd known the consequences her plan would create. She didn't feel tricked. She only felt guilt.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

"Growing up, you always put others before yourself. That is one of the many reasons I consider you my dearest friend. I hope you think of me the same way."

"Yes, but what are we going to do about Lorule? I..I can't face this alone."

"Believe in your strengths and I'm sure you can reunify Lorule." His eyes held the same look he had the day before when he'd talked her down from her plan. How could he be so optimistic, while she was so full of doubt?

Exasperated and tired, Hilda excused herself.

**oOo**

_~The History of Lorule~_

_The golden three - Din, Nayru, and Farore created the land that would become Lorule and its inhabitants. When the goddesses departed from their creation, they left behind a golden relic known as the Triforce. It could grant the wish of any mortal who touched it. [A few sentences are smudged and illegible]. The Triforce was left in the care of a fourth goddess named Lorelle._

_All was peaceful until the day a great demon appeared and waged war against the goddess for the Triforce. The demon king's goal was to shape the land in his image. Then a hero clad in purple came forth to quell the threat. Although the hero was victorious, he passed on soon after from his wounds. It is said that in her grief, Lorelle gave up her divinity to be reborn as a mortal along with the hero._

Thousands of years later, knowledge of the Triforce was nearly forgotten. There was a young woman named Hilda, and a certain sorcerer appeared before her and claimed to be her guide. He revealed that she was the reincarnation of the goddess, Lorelle. With his help, she began to recall memories of her former life, but she could not remember the location of the Sacred Realm where the Triforce resided. Under the sorcerer's guidance, Hilda sent a new hero in search of the resting place of the sacred triangles. When the sorcerer's plan to take the Triforce was revealed, the hero challenged him, and was successful. The sorcerer's magical staff and bracelet were left behind. It is said that Hilda kept these, and the artifacts became heirlooms of the future royal family. The Triforce was safe for a time but rumors were already beginning to spread. Hilda established the kingdom of Lorule and a castle was constructed around the entrance to the Sacred Realm. Thus many baby girls in the royal bloodline also bore the name 'Hilda' in future generations.

Hundreds of years passed and a war was waged in Lorule for control of the Triforce. Many even tried to storm the castle to gain access to the Sacred Realm. This went on for several generations and the royal family was pushed to their breaking point. They began to question the value of the Triforce. In the end, the king of Lorule destroyed the Triforce, completely, using the relic's power against itself. The royal family breathed a sigh of relief, but the next morning the sun didn't shine as bright as before, and it never would again.

[A handwritten note is scribbled in haste below]

This is the fate of our kingdom: More evil in the hearts of mortals than ever before, bottomless chasms, monsters, and the list goes on. We learned far too late how precious the Triforce was. Because the many lusted after its power, we despised it. Now we have nothing. May the golden three and Lorelle have mercy on us for our sin. Abandon all hope, for one day Lorule will be no more.

Hilda read from the well-worn, ancient book. Every once in a while she'd get distracted and glimpse at the wall where one of the fissures had been – a crack that connected the parallel dimensions. That particular fissure had connected to Zelda's study in Hyrule. Hilda wanted to see the two individuals who saved her kingdom one more time. But she knew travel between dimensions was impossible now. She thought about them - Link and Zelda. She wondered what they were up to. Hilda smiled softly. She just hoped all was well in Hyrule, and that her plan hadn't caused any major misfortune. Then she thought of something that made her slam the book shut, giving up on trying to concentrate on reading. The last time she spoke to Yuga before his fusion with Ganon, he had emerged from that wall, bloody and limping. Hilda squeezed her eyes shut at the memory.

"I have them, Your Grace...All seven sages and Zelda herself. There's an irritating child following me. I believe he might be Hyrule's hero. His name is Link. Now that I think about it, he looks just like Ravio, but what golden hair he has. Too bad he has such a drab face. What an insufferable little worm...but, all the better for us. Your plan will succeed, Your Grace. You have my word."

Hilda held her head in her hands. The words reverberated through her skull, as if trying to decipher the intent behind the words.

_Your Grace...Your Grace...Your Grace?_

But the voice in her head grew muddled, confused. She heaved the book against the wall where the fissure had been. The heavy tome collapsed to the floor with a sickening thud, the spine appeared to have come undone.

**oOo**

Gathering her resolve, Hilda placed her hand on the knob. Yuga's chamber's lay in a secluded back hallway. He seemed to enjoy the quiet solitude it offered. Although over the long years, that became increasingly unnecessary with the servants leaving in droves. She wasn't sure what she'd find, but she couldn't help but feel an impending dread. She had to know the truth, wanting to put that part of her past behind her. Yuga had been her attendant for many years. No doubt he was egotistical and vain, but in all those years she never questioned his loyalty. Not even once. He had always been quick with a compliment and fiercely protective of her.

She turned the knob, taking a cursory look inside.

The room had the distinct personality of a perfectionist. Simple looking paintings of monsters found around Lorule adorned the walls. Hilda guessed that Yuga created these with the staff he carried wherever he went. The staff was once a treasured heirloom owned by the royal family. Hilda had given Yuga the staff as a gift some time ago. It was as if the staff was always meant for him. It had magical powers, such as turning just about anything into a two-dimensional painting. There had also been a bracelet that held similar abilities, but both treasures had been lost. The staff had been destroyed along with Yuga, and the bracelet had vanished when Hilda used it to send Link and Zelda back to Hyrule. At least she was now aware of what he was up to when he left the castle. It seemed he had started an impressive collection of monster paintings.

There was a painting on display in the center of the room, hidden in shadows. Hilda took a step inside to get a better look.

It was a painting far more pleasing and detailed than the other flat and two-dimensional paintings on the walls. She stood in front of the painting a few seconds in shock. It was a portrait of her. It was so lifelike, she nearly recoiled at the sight. The painted version of her stared back in a coy smirk. She reached out and brushed the surface with a finger, hoping her touch wouldn't damage it. Judging by the texture, it was a real painting, not one created by magic. She pulled her hand away. His signature was in the bottom right corner in the most pretentious manner of handwriting possible. It took her a moment to realize she'd wrapped her arms around herself. The air had grown cold. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

She took the painting from its stand and went straight to her own chambers, with more questions than answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Hilda turns to the monster who has ceased his struggle against her bonds. Their plans are coming to fruition, but she can't even manage to smile. There are traces of the person he had once been. The black tunic bearing the Lorulean crest had been ripped to shreds in the transformation._

_"Well done, Yuga...", She says. He holds the Triforce of Power and has lured the Hero of Hyrule into their land. But she can't bear to look at him in his current state. The boar-like beast towers over her, watching her with lifeless milky eyes, a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, and two tusks. He doesn't speak, but she wonders what he would say. Was it worth it? Did you acquire true beauty? She pushes the questions in her mind aside. Using her staff, she makes the beast slide down into the floor, sealing him away for later. Power and Wisdom are as good as hers, but she must have Courage._

_Her dream warps, becoming nightmarish. An endless darkness surrounds her. She feels trapped. She recognized her earlier dream as a recent memory, but she doesn't remember this. Yes, this is also a memory. It seems to come from somewhere deep within - Something forgotten. Nevertheless, the emotions come flooding back, drawing her in._

_"My lovely masterpiece. You are finally mine..." A voice she recognizes soothes. It's not the gruff, demonic voice of the beast, but of the man she set this plan into motion with._

_Her plan had...backfired? But what of her kingdom? Who would save it now?_

_"You'll be the crown jewel of my collection. That is quite a privilege, I daresay. You have no reason to be frightened." Hilda realizes that he can read her thoughts in this state._

_"How long, Yuga? How long have you been planning this betrayal?" She demands._

_There is a long silence, before he finally replies -_

_"The Triforce of Wisdom has made us stronger. Ganon and I will create a world in our image. It will be far superior to Lorule. I will finally be able to live in a world worthy of my perfection...and you'll be there, too, Your Grace. The beauty of destruction will wipe away all ugliness from the land, but no harm will come to you, my dear princess. You'll be safe in your painted form."_

_But then something goes awry. It is as if a sacred light is breaking through the darkness, purifying it. Hilda can sense that the beast is in pain, growing weaker. Perhaps Link would defeat the beast after all._

_Panic sweeps over her when the terrible inevitable dawns on her. The beast's demise might mean hers as well._

_So be it, she thinks ruefully. Yuga had become evil itself. The beast couldn't be allowed to win - to take control of the complete Triforce. If it meant saving Lorule, she'd willingly die along with the beast. Let it be..._

_The sacred light illuminates the darkness once again. She can feel the tremors. The beast roars in agony._

_"Unthinkable... My perfection destroyed by a worm, a mere child." The voice sounds stunned and sorrowful._

_She remains silent, resigning herself to whatever fate would befall her._

_As the darkness crumbles away she can feel the cold stone floor beneath her, but she doesn't come to, not yet._

_She hears the last remnants of his voice as it grows faint._

_"I could never allow a beautiful thing be destroyed, so I've spared you. Good-bye, Your Grace."_

"Good-bye..."

Hilda awoke realizing she had spoken aloud. She felt as though she'd been lying on the stone floor of her throne room, but instead she found herself warm in her bed. She already couldn't remember what she'd been dreaming. She turned to her side, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to will herself back to sleep. Out the window next to her bedside, she could make out the faint light of the morning sun. She had barely slept at all, just crawling into bed a few hours ago.

Her thoughts turned to the painting hidden away under her bed. She had to admit it was a bit unsettling, but at the same time she found comfort in its existence, and she wasn't sure why. And then, a thought most disturbing struck her.

She imagined herself as an old queen on her death-bed. Perhaps a king would be at her bedside, or already long dead. But her future children would be there. They'd go through her things, trying to find anything of value, and then they'd find her painting hidden under the bed. It would be covered in dust by then, but still preserved otherwise. They'd get curious and start asking questions, dredging up painful memories for the dying queen.

Hilda snapped herself out of her thoughts. She rose from bed, tossed off her nightgown and went for her wardrobe, deciding she should get ready. Lying around in bed all day wouldn't help change her frame of mind. Perhaps a walk outside the castle would help clear her mind. She wanted to actually walk around the outside world, rather than experience it from afar on her balcony. Since the Triforce had returned, things didn't appear as gloomy out there and she wanted to see more of it first hand.

She went downstairs, only to see Ravio arriving through the main doors into her foyer. He had arrived a little earlier than usual. At first she thought she'd go for a walk alone, but Ravio insisted he come along.

They didn't stray far from the castle gates. The early morning sky gave off a pleasant, almost ethereal light. Instead of a biting wind, there was a gentle breeze. All was quiet, save for the cawing of a small group of crows in the distance.

"Haven't seen any monsters in the past few days."Ravio noted.

Hilda nodded and gave him a rehearsed smile.

"I've been thinking about what the future holds - for myself and for Lorule." She said in a flat tone.

Ravio smiled. "I have as well. I can't tell you how happy I am to be back. For a while there I worried I might not be able to return."

"I should feel like this is a fresh start, but I have this terrible feeling. The few happy memories from my past are now bitter. Lorule still has so far to go as well. But I don't know how to trust anyone anymore, not even myself. I thought I knew how to right things, but it was you who opened my eyes to the truth. My ancestors destroyed the Triforce out of fear – fear that it would fall into the wrong hands. I am no better than those selfish individuals whom my ancestors opposed. That is why I am ashamed. Now I find myself responsible for the Triforce..and I don't feel worthy of guarding it – I don't..."

"Your Highness, you are more worthy than you know." Ravio stopped walking. His expression changed into a more serious one.

She shook her head. "I can never forgive myself."

"Yes, you can. For the record, I don't think you're as awful as you say you are. Going to Hyrule to find a hero wasn't just to save Lorule or to stop you. I did it for you." Ravio emphasized the last two words.

"I wish I had listened to you. Maybe then, I wouldn't feel as bad as I do now. Things could have been... different."

"Different? How? Lorule can only get better, right? Everything will be perfect again."

"No, I'm afraid not. Things are far from...ideal," she said, struggling not to snap.

She took a few steps away from him, moving towards to one of the wide open chasms that were most prominent around her castle. Simple wooden fences had been constructed around these chasms ages ago. She didn't dare lean against them or touch them, keeping her distance. She even feared the very ground beneath her feet could spontaneously erode any moment, taking her with it. She stared over the fence and into the abyss, her expression unchanging. Much of the land had been lost permanently to the fissures. Lorule would never be the same. Her Lorule was still broken, hopelessly broken. Hilda shut her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"We should turn back now, before-"

Without warning something knocked the breath from her. Something sharp had pierced her. She gasped, struggling to hold back a shriek. Reaching for her abdomen, she felt it before she saw it – an arrow. Tears began to pool in her eyes, but she held back, gritting her teeth. Hesitating, She turned to Ravio, still clutching her mid section. She looked down finally as she pulled her hands away. Blood stained her dress crimson, along with her pristine white gloves.

She looked up to see Ravio with a horrified expression on his face.

"Hilda..." He croaked. His eyes darted to her and then away. He was looking around as if looking for the culprit.

In her mind she screamed. Her mouth formed the words, but nothing came out. She dropped to the ground, trying to hide herself from being struck again. It didn't matter whether she was standing or sitting, the pain was more than she could bear. She grasped the arrow again, trying to pull it out. She'd do anything to lessen the pain shooting through her.

"Don't! You'll lose too much blood. I'll go get help. I'll get the Captain. Stay here." Ravio ran in the direction of Thieves' Town.

Hilda lay on her side. When he was out of sight, she began to sob.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's chapter 3. I hope you guys like it. I most enjoyed writing the dream sequence. If you'd like to see something expanded on, just let me know. I love getting comments and reviews. I also have a prologue for this story (The History of Lorule) I'm thinking of adding sometime soon before I continue on with the rest of the story, so keep an eye out for that in the future.


End file.
